


Original #1 - Face

by PerdixWrites



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerdixWrites/pseuds/PerdixWrites
Summary: Face has always been in my life. At least, I can barely remember a time without it.





	Original #1 - Face

Face has always been in my life. At least, I can barely remember a time without it.

The paint bulged and bubbled like the skin of a balloon stretched over a reaching hand. Slowly it became tight around distinct forms, hollows and bulges formed eyes a nose and a mouth. In my bedroom wall a face appeared, a uniformly round bland and non-threatening face that stared blankly, the size of a tea saucer.

Although it was weird I was not scared and I didn’t really question it. All sorts of strange things happen. My friends had their own Face too. Face grew bright and animated when we talked, always asking about me and my life. Face responded with phrases of praise when I would show a picture or share my opinions, always interested in knowing more. I enjoyed having another person to talk to and I felt the warmth I gave was reciprocated, sometimes it even laughed, noiselessly, of course.

The wall would go back to normal and I’d have to ask Face to come back to see me again. There was always a very slight pause in my thoughts asI waited for Face to push back through the wall, anticipating the return. It stayed for longer as I showed more, things I'd experienced that day at school. I enjoyed the excitement I caused.

My bookcase was becoming a hindrance to Face so I packed up the books and collapsed the bookcase, allowing my dinner plate sized friend to be more free. As friends do, Face had become very familiar with me and so reacted less to my usual tales of routine, my day at work or the gym for example. But a few tweaks to the stories and I bathed once again in the comforting glow of Face’s grin. 

I was delighted now that Face started to join me in other areas of the house. Taking up whole walls in the kitchen or living room even if it did nearly did push the TV off of the wall! With large eyes the size of tea saucers it would stare at me, through me. Face knew me well now, very well, and I was glad. Its milky blue complexion reflected my appearance making me look colourful and wavy. Moving my body around in front of Face always made me look so interesting. Face enjoyed it too. 

Life away from Face seemed grey and lukewarm with dissatisfaction. I missed the door to window grin that stretched across my walls, counting the seconds until I could see it. Face’s appearance on the cubicle of my office wall then, you’ll understand, excited me immeasurably. Small regular glances into that pale face, eliciting a smile by saying or doing just the right thing, fed back waves of euphoria. The days were liveable again.

And now we’re here. All but the barest furniture has been removed to give Face the space it needs. Nightly I stand staring into one of the eyes, I can’t see both at once, watching my warped body contorting and my mouth making sounds just to see what will make the mouth muscles twitch. A flicker in the corner. A reaction! And a drop of bliss. 

I fall onto my bed and stare up into Face. The pale blue eyes gaze back down, through me, unfocused. I try to think of something big to do for Face, something that’ll make Face laugh. I hope it’ll laugh. I miss that wonderfully warm feeling. I can’t remember life without Face.


End file.
